


Take Your Clothes Off

by Steed73



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M, Love, Making Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: Audrey helps Richard after he falls into the river. It leads to something neither were expecting.Set in the episode The Scout Hut
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Audrey had helped a very wet Richard out of the river still chuckling at his misfortune but when Marjory had started to fawn over him she decided to get Richard back to the manor as soon as possible.

“Hadn’t you better see to your Girl Guides Marjory? I can take care of Richard,” Audrey said 

“Oh yes, alright…” Marjory said disappointedly and ran off to see to her guides.

While Audrey had been talking to Marjory Richard had taken his jacket off and was trying to shake the water out of it with little success.

“Right Richard, let's get you home,” she said taking his jacket from him and twisting it to remove some of the water before handing it back to him.

Richard took his jacket and turned to walk in the direction of where he had left the car but was stopped by Audrey’s hand on his arm.

“The Manor is closer than the car if we go across the field, you shouldn’t be out for long in those wet things,”

He nodded already beginning to feel the chill even with the sun still shining. As they walked home, Richard felt the need to explain himself to her.

“Audrey, I’m sorry about today. I really did want to take you on a romantic picnic but then you mentioned the old days and the idea for the commercial struck me, so I thought why not do both. I can see how wrong I was now.”

Audrey appreciated his apology but her mind was more focused on his use of the word romantic, “Thank you for the apology, Richard,”

He nodded, “Do you think maybe I could take you on a picnic again?”

“Perhaps,”

“No commercials I promise, just us…and no water,” he smiled

Audrey laughed but frowned when she saw him shiver again, his hands rubbing his arms to try and warm himself up as they approached the lodge. She didn’t want him to get sick and the lodge was right there, it seemed the logical thing to do to offer him the use of her bathroom.

“I think you better come into the Lodge Richard, you’ll catch your death if you stay outside any longer,”

“Thank you, Audrey, I really do appreciate your kindness,”

“You're welcome, now let's get you inside,”

They quickly made their way into the Lodge, it was Brabingers day off so there was no now there to greet them.

Shutting the door behind them, Audrey pushed Richard towards the stairs, “Right to the bathroom with you, a nice hot bath will soon warm you up,”

Richard shook his head, “Audrey there’s no need for that, a towel will do,”

“Nonsense, you need to get warm, now take your clothes off,” She blushed as she realized what she had said.

Richard felt his body react to her words, how many times had he dreamed of her saying those words to him but this was not exactly how he had imaged the scene. Audrey turned from him and busied herself with turning the taps on. She added some bubble bathand placed a towel on the side for him.

When she turned around again he had removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, giving her a glimpse of his well defined and hair covered chest.

“I’ll leave you to it then, if you need anything I’ll be just across the hallway,” she said moving hastily towards the door.

Richard grinned as the door closed behind her. Her reaction to him was encouraging and he hoped it meant their relationship was moving in the right direction.

Audrey made her way to her bedroom a hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat drumming wildly beneath her palm. She had never felt herself react to a man the way she did with Richard. The sight of his bare chest had sent a wave of arousal straight to her sex and she had had to stop herself from reaching out to run her fingers through his chest hair.

She shook her head trying to stop the erotic thoughts of Richard running through her head and moved to sit on the end of her bed to calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

“Audrey?”

She heard Richard's voice on the landing, “In here,” she shouted out, standing from the bed.

As he came through the doorway Audrey’s mouth dropped open at the sight of him. He was wearing just a towel around his waist, water droplets still clung to his chest and his hair was slicked back from his face. Her eyes roamed his body trying to memorize every detail.

“You don’t have a dressing gown I could borrow do you?” He asked unaware of her study of him.

“Um…I…ah…” she stuttered.

It was then Richard saw the way she was looking at him, could see the lust in her eyes. She wanted him, he was sure of it, so he decided to take a chance and walked towards her until he was standing right in front of her. Slowly he moved his hands to the top button of her blouse.

“May I?” He whispered

Audrey was a little shocked at his forwardness but then found herself grateful that Richard was more courageous than her in moving their relationship forward. She nodded her head and he began to undo her buttons then pushed the material from her shoulders. Next his fingers found the zip at the back of her skirt.

“And this?” He asked again wanting to make sure she was alright with everything he was doing.

“Please,” she moaned closing her eyes.

Her skirt dropped to the floor and she felt Richard's hands come to rest on her waist. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. It wasn’t more than a peck but Audrey felt herself shiver at his touch.

Pulling back Richard whispered, “Audrey, open your eyes, look at me,”

She did as he asked and found him staring intently at her, his eyes full of love and longing.

“You are beautiful Audrey, may I make love to you?”

“Richard…I…” She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She wanted so badly for him to lay her on the bed and take her but she was still a little wary.

Sensing this Richard tightened his hold on her waist, “I love you Audrey, let me show you how much,”

That was all Audrey needed to hear, “Yes,” she sighed and reached down between them, her fingers finding the top of his towel and tugged it free.

The towel fell to the floor leaving Richard standing completely naked before her. Her eyes were drawn down to rest on his half-hard member. He was a beautiful man, from his muscular chest down to his well-toned stomach and lower he was perfect.

Richard ran his hands from her waist down to the backs of her thighs, “Hold on,” he said and waited until her arms were wrapped around his neck before he lifted her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his manhood pressing against her center. The only thing stopping him from being inside her, the fabric of her knickers.

They ended up on the bed, where he removed the rest of her clothes. Kisses became more heated with each touch of their lips until Audrey could take it no more and turned in Richard's arms to lay on her side her bottom pressed against his groin. Showing him exactly what she wanted.

Richard grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist, he pulled her back against him tighter. Lifting her leg, he pushed his shaft into her wet vagina, slowly sliding in inch by inch.

Her back arched as his hot breath tickled her ear, she released a loud moan of pleasure at the feel of him hot and hard inside her.

Richard cupped a breast, kneading it, his thumb brushing her nipple until it hardened into a stiff peak.

Audrey gripped his arm around her waist and began to move her hips back against him. Their skin was still slick from their exertions and the sound of there flesh slapping together filled the bedroom.

“Harder,” She panted thrusting back against him.

Richard groaned and gripped her hip tighter his fingers digging into her flesh as he moved harder and faster against her as she wanted.

Audrey moved her arm up and wrapped it around Richard’s neck holding onto him tightly moaning as he increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts.

Richard felt himself nearing the edge, he let go of her hip and moved his hand down to where they were joined.

“I’m so close darling,” he grunted as his fingers rubbed vigorously over her sensitive bud, “Come with me Audrey,” he pleaded feeling himself lose control, slamming against her.

Audrey’s eyes rolled back in her head and she cried out as her orgasm washed over her, Richard following moments later, shooting his seed deep inside her. Her internal muscles milking his pulsing member until he had nothing left.

Audrey’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, she could feel Richard’s heart pounding against her back and turned her head around to kiss his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon had turned into early evening by the time they had made their way to the sitting room.

“The jackets still a bit damp,” Audrey sighed as she lifted Richard’s jacket from the back of the settee.

“I’ll be alright without it,” Richard replied

“Come here, your tie isn’t straight,” she said reaching up to adjust his tie.

Richard placed his hands on her hips as she did, enjoying being able to touch her in this new way.

“Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow?” He asked enjoying the look of concentration on her face as she made a final adjustment of his tie.

“Yes, you may,” she grinned patting his chest, but then her face fell. She was still unsure what would happen now between them.

Richard sensed her unease and quickly moved to reassure her. “Audrey you do realise I want to marry you don’t you?”

“After what we’ve been doing this afternoon I should insist on it,” she joked but then turned serious again, “but this isn’t the 1920s and I don’t want you to feel pressured,”

“I don’t feel pressured in the least...The question is do you?”

Audrey shook her head, “No, in fact I feel incredibly happy,” she smiled.

“So do I. That’s settled then,” Richard said with authority.

“Is that it! Not even a proper proposal. You are an impossible man, I’m not some business deal you can just agree on you know,” Audrey fumed pushing away from him.

“I never said that.” Richard defended while grabbing her hand to stop her moving further away.

“Will you come here and listen to me,” he said pulling her towards the patio doors.

He had to think quickly and the spot where they had first danced together seemed a good place to formalise their relationship.

Once they were standing on the patio Richard still holding her hand, got down on one knee, “I thought you might like something a little more romantic than this for a proposal but it will have to do,” he explained.

“Audrey fForbes Hamilton, I’ve fallen completely in love with you, Will you marry me?”

Audrey gripped his hand tightly, completely forgetting she was supposed to be mad at him. “Oh Richard...Yes, I’ll marry you,” she grinned.

Richard stood and pulled her into a passionate embrace, so engrossed in each other they didn’t notice when Brabinger came through the doors.

“Oh I’m sorry madam, excuse me,” Brabinger said quickly, blushing.

“That’s alright Brabinger,” Audrey giggled removing her arms from around Richard’s neck,“Actually Mr DeVere and I have something to tell you,”

“Shall I fetch a bottle of champagne madam to celebrate your engagement,” Brabinger smiled.

Audrey narrowed her eyes at the old butler, “I didn’t know we had any champagne Brabinger,”

“I kept a bottle of your late fathers special supply when we left the Manor madam, I thought it would be fitting to have on this occasion.” Brabinger replied happily

“Very fitting,” Richard agreed.

“Should I telephone Mrs. Polouvicka to invite her here to celebrate Madam?” Brabinger asked.

“Richard?” Audrey asked

“If it’s alright with you darling I think it would be better to go to the Manor and celebrate there,”

Audrey nodded, “Yes of course, fetch the champagne please Brabinger, then we can all go to the Manor,”

“Very good madam,”

Richard stepped forward, “Before you go Brabinger, I would like to have a word with you tomorrow about a pay rise. I think you deserve a significant increase in pay, if you would like to be butler at Grantleigh again,”

“Thank you very much Sir, Yes that would be most agreeable,” Brabinger grinned before making his way inside.

“You really are a very sweet man Richard DeVere,” Audrey smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips.

“I know, but don’t tell anyone else, I have my reputation as a ruthless business man to maintain,” he joked.

“I won’t tell a soul, now I think we should go to the manor before I’m tempted to take you upstairs again.”

“Well I wouldn’t say no, but you’re right. We need to tell Mother, she will be so excited we’re getting married.”

“Not as excited as me.”

Richard released her from his embrace and reached for her hand, “Let’s go home,”


End file.
